There are electronic devices comprising high frequency parts such as tuners, and shield cases.
However, the high frequency parts such as tuners are very susceptible to electromagnetic waves from outer environments. Therefore, there has been a demand for improvements in decreasing the effect of the electromagnetic waves irradiating from outer environments on the frequency parts and in decreasing the electromagnetic waves irradiating from the frequency parts to outer environments in reverse.